User talk:Balwin
Idle quote for Dunkoro Thanks for the help with the adding of quotes for the henchies and heroes. One thing though, are you very sure that this quote "If there are Kournans working with the corsairs, it bodes ill for all of Istan. This is going to be ugly." was seen for Dunkoro for Consulate Docks? So far, every hero has only one quote for each primary quest or mission. I've seen repeats several times but never different ones. Ang given the actual text, it's not definite enough for Consulate Docks. At the Docks, Sunspears are 100% sure Kournans are involved (you've already killed General Kahyet!). I can't help but think it's more appropriate for say Following the Trail or Blacktide Den. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:17, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Maybe you should just read my last clause at the Talk:Dunkoro page :). So, yes I think it does not fit for that mission and i'm ok with its current position. I think, the idle quotes in Istan are not consistent with non-elonian characters. With a char from another continent you are right befor the Consulate Docks but at the same time the other misions are still open. That may explain the inconsistents. And I'm very sure I have seen this quote while exploring in Fahranur and I was ready to do the Consulate Docks mission. Balwin 07:52, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Whoops, yea I should've checked there first :P sry --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:53, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::The funny thing is, now i got the quote from Melonni from 'Following the trail'. So the game count my Tyrian char as in this stage, even I'm still in the position to do the 'Consulate Docks' mission next. So who knows, what that means. Balwin 15:01, 2 January 2007 (CST) articles to delete Take a look at Talk:Inscription#Articles_for_individual_inscriptions. My understanding from that was that we would not create individual articles for inscriptions - just redirects to the Inscriptions article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:28, 12 January 2007 (CST) :A lot of redirects to the general site would make not a lot af sense to me, but I sto creating new ones and contribute more to the discussion. Balwin 13:31, 12 January 2007 (CST) Idle quotes Wow, you've been really busy with the hero idle quotes! How many times have you played through NF already? :) Or did you actually try switching heroes and just stand idle and wait for their quotes? I'd love to do what you're doing and screenie all those quotes, but sigh, real-life is hot on my tail these days ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:37, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Ooo... just noticed you added a new battle quote for Odurra. I actually listed that quote as belonging to Kihm. But if you're sure it's Odurra then I guess I'm wrong (screenie long deleted), so just remove it from Kihm. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:39, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks :) Yeah I play the game really slow and try to do every side quest and explore a lot. So there was a plenty of things to do between the primary quests and missions. So I could play with most heros and try to get some nice quotes. I currently do not have many quests open, so I will progress more quickly. My furthest primary quest is Centaur Blackmail - That reminds me, I have some quotes for To Vabbi! to add :) For the battle quote. Here is a section from the screen: image:battlequotequestion.jpg It is a liitle messy and hard to decide. I thought it pointed to Odurra, but maybe only because Khim bend forward and the arrow points to the centre and not the head. Balwin 18:57, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Yea, it does look hard to tell. Well, I'll try to keep an eye out for that quote... if I get the time to logon. Darn it, I miss GW. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:07, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :: OK i've got the quote another time ... and you are right and I'm wrong. It is a quote for Kihm. I will change it back. Balwin 14:36, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Greetings Hey, did you get my in-game reply? Sorry I seem to have disappeared just now. My connection dropped... >.< and then I had to go for dinner. PS: I added Honak as a friend :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:05, 15 April 2007 (CDT) : Yes I got the 'hey' :) - but after that you were gone. And eventually i had to go for something to eat, too - for lunch. So we will see, if we 'meet' again :) Balwin 08:48, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Official wiki Hey Balwin, have you considered duplicating the quotes that you added into the official wiki as well? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:46, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :Hmm... There are currently no qoutes at all listed there (as far as I see). So I don't know, if it is wanted to add the quotes there. And I'm lazy, so it is enough for me to write it down here once ;) But if one want to copy it there, there is no problem. The qoutes are not 'my work'. I don't phrase the article, I just quoting directly from the game, so anybody could do this for the official wiki. But I don't know, what they have current as policy for quotes/dialogues/etc from the game. So, if this content is wanted and I feel like doing it, I might be duplicating the quotes, otherwise anybody could do that. Balwin 12:08, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, I can't just copy over because of the licensing. GuildWiki contributions are by-nc-sa and the official wiki uses GFDL. But then again, I can always claim that I've seen it in the game :P but I didn't (at least, not yet). The official wiki doesn't have any quotes yet because they were simply not added yet. I was still wondering if these quotes should be on a subpage instead. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:33, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::I know the discussion about the different licenses. But i would say that for the NPC quotes i do not have any rights or so, because I just directly quote from another source and don't create a new text. So anybody who qoute these NPC quotes could have them directly from the game, too. But to make things easier, I will add the GFDL notice to my user page and if someone start creating a quote section for the heros at the official wiki, I might possible start contribute there, too :) Balwin 13:30, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Ok, now I understand your point about the NPC quotes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:33, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Getting quotes Hi again. I've started moving my other characters along the NF storyline and I figure I might as well try to see if I can get any misisng quotes. What's your usual way of waiting for the quotes to pop up? I tried just sitting there and waiting, and sitting there and doing something else, but those quotes just don't seem to want to appear when I'm waiting for them... :P But I'm impatient mostly, so I was wondering how you normally do it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:37, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :I found that the quotes appropriate to the current story line will show up, even if you are not douing that primary quest/mission. So I take the next primary quest or I am just be ready to do the next mission and then I do side quests, explore the map, working on sunspear/lightbringer title and so on. So I need a lot of time to continue the story and so I have plenty of opportunity for some quotes. One other thing I noticed, is that often quotes coming directly after entering an area. So it might help just to switch areas, but that's just a guess. And that is my 'secret' ... and I've still not finished the Nightfalls campaign yet :) Balwin 12:14, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Good for you :D Take your time and enjoy the quests. I find it hard to work up the urge to move a second character to finish a campaign.... hmm.. actually.... I've just realised that I've only completed each campaign once! With the same char... the others just kinda stopped somewhere along the way... :D I figure if I had to invest my time in the game, I think I'll invest them mostly into one character. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 13:10, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC)